Whats up xd
"He's beautiful, yeah?" Edward bit on Harry's ear while he whispered from behind. The subject of both twin's interest was their adorable hybrid kitten, Louis, sitting with his knees up, wide apart and fingers clawing at his own hole. His head was thrown back onto the mattress of his bed, eyes squinted tightly shut. In the few months the Styles twins have had him, this was probably the first time he's done this. "Mmmh," Harry was humming his agreement. The sight of Louis, breathless and the feel of Edward's boner digging on the bottom of his spine was enough for him to form his own half-hard. Edward brushed his plump lips over Harry's white neckline. "I think you should join him." Taking that as his cue, Harry sauntered over to the bed and sat on the end. Edward was just steps behind, and he began removing his clothes. Harry saw and followed his lead, leaving both tall boys completely naked, just like their hybrid. Louis was still wrapped up in his little world and failed to notice the sudden company on his bed. He gasped and bright, blue eyes flew open when he felt himself being lifted to be seated on top of Edward's lap. With his new visual ability, he also saw Harry crawling into the space between his ajar legs. "Look so good, babe," Edward breathed into his cotton, triangular ears. Harry slid a tongue out to coat his red lips with moisture. Both of their green eyes were blown black with lust and an edge of hunger. Louis gulped and opened his eyes even wider at this new side of the boys he loved. His skin was suddenly peppered with kisses. He was used to being kissed, but never like this. These were harsh kisses, bites even. They sunk into his baby skin and some of them even hurt. Louis was so confused. Was this a punishment? Had he been bad? "Eddie.." "Hush, Lou. You gonna be good for us, mmm?" Louis lived to please his boys. He nodded with enthusiasm. Harry smiled and pressed a light peck on his belly button. What happened next had Louis screaming out. Edward had pulled his fingers out of his hole and replaced it with his huge cock, all wet with pre-come. Louis did not expect that. He made mewling sounds and pushed his paw-like hands into the springs of the mattress. His wrists were wrapped with Edward's thick palms and he was being shushed and kissed at the base of his caramel hair. "It's okay, love. Shhhh," Just as Louis was starting to relax and ease himself around Edward's cock, Harry was pressing down to engulf his own length inside of his hole. Louis shrieked at the sensation of both being filled and filling. His petite body was trembling. Harry looked straight into his eyes with desire and parted his juicy lips. "Move for us, baby." Louis was shaking all over and he had no idea what he was meant to be doing. But he knew some baselines and general knowledge kicked in and he began to shuffle front and back. Harry and Edward were both moaning in pleasure, making Louis' heart fill with more want to make them happy. So he overworked himself with grinding onto Edward's cock then pounding into Harry's tight hole. "Faster," "Harder," Louis' eyes started to tear, he thought the moans were an indication that he was doing good in pleasuring. Clearly, he had to push himself more. So he slid between the twins in a quicker pace with much more force than before. He was building fiery friction. His sharp, mini claws were out and scratching furiously at the bedsheets. He clumped his dainty hands into fisted paws to pound downwards, releasing frustration from the rough sex. Louis was first to come, filling Harry up with sticky fluids. He was overwhelmed and his frame slumped slightly. One look at Harry and he knew that wasn't a great move. Edward's crushing hiss in his pointy ears did nothing but confirm that. "Did I say you could come, Louis?" Unable to turn and look at Edward, in fear, Louis just shook his head, the built up tears threatening to spill. They won't though because that would only get Edward madder. Edward's hand closed around Louis' previously softening penis to pump harshly, bringing it back to a standing position. Harry went back to resuming his postion around that penis and they were back to grinding relentlessly, back and forth. It didn't take long for the twins to come white streaks, Harry's swirling in with Louis' and Edward's inside the pink hole. The fast but powering shuffle pushed Louis over the top again and he came for a second time, making the mess on his toned tummy a combination of three portions of come. Harry and Edward scanned down Louis' writhing chest, heavy with breathing, to his hole. "You're leaking." Louis glanced down lazily to see that Harry was right; Edward's come was seeping out from his body. Both boys made a move to squeeze their heads of curls between Louis' sweaty thighs. Realisation of their plan dawned on Louis and he shook his head furiously. "No!" Edward glared up. "Don't protest." Those previous tears were no longer held back as contact from two wet tongues met with his entrance. The twins worked vigorously to lap up the liquid from Louis' puckering hole. Their giant hand pried his cheeks open for even better access. They slurped then met tongues while inside of Louis to exchange fluids. They were vaccuming up any last trace of come, sucking and prodding the sensitive walls. Meanwhile, Louis was wriggling helplessly, unable to get them to stop drinking from his hole. They held his struggling form down to finish off, before licking each other's lips clean. Louis was coming from the touches of their sloppy tongues, creating quite a pool around himself. "Wasn't so bad now, was it?" Louis cowered away from Edward's words. They were touching him more tentatively now but he was so out of it, terrified of more. "You think you can come four times for us, Lou Lou?" Louis growled weakly in defence. "No, Hazza!" His lips were pouting in plead, knowing he can't possibly take more. "Oh love, I think you can." With that, Harry had sheathed his mouth over Louis' cock, deepthroating straight away for quicker pleasure, and bobbed his head. Louis was frowning and clinging hard to the cream coloured sheets. "You're such a dirty boy, Louis. Look at your little belly, all covered with sticky stuff." Edward tutted and pointed towards the ivory puddle on top of Louis, whose eyes looked sad at being told off. "We can sort that though, yeah? Clean yourself up, lemme' help you, darling," Edward scooped up the come and brought it up to Louis' mouth, pushing it inside. Louis sucked to take the pale liquid in, wincing slightly at the bitterness. Harry was still blowing him to the south as Edward continuously fed him the mixture of come. He was groaning deliciously around the digits at the heated, sensual feelings hitting his way, making his brain swoon. Louis' come was painful and dropped into Harry's waiting mouth. Harry and Edward migrated towards eachother to passionately snog while jerking eachother off. There wasn't need to put in much effort, they were coming in unison after a few lingering strokes. They shuffled off the bed, minds decided that they had pushed Louis to his maximum. "Haz," A distraught voice was floating their direction so they turned back to see Louis' small hands reach out. "Pwease, Haz, stay." His bottom lip was wobbling and his face was soaked with tears. Both the Styles twins rushed to wrap him into their long arms. They stroked him tenderly and kissed him sweetly. He was sniffling and the red rings around his puffy eyes were growing. "I don't like it when you leave. Have I been bad?" Louis' voice sounded distraught and unhappy. Harry and Edward looked at eachother before turning their attention to Louis completely. "No, Lou, you're beautiful. So good, always good." "You're so lovely for us. Letting us do that. God, Louis, you're perfect." "We love you, kitten." A soft, sleepy smile played on Louis' thin lips as showers of praises poured onto him. Harry let him clutch at his hands, scrabbling at it and giving the thumb kitten licks while he kept up the compliments. Edward was moving about, changing the come soaked sheets to crisp, clean ones. He wet a fluffy flannel with warm water and mopped Louis up, both him and Harry taking gentle care of their precious Louis. All three laid down under the fresh cover, Louis enveloped cosily between Harry and Edward's bodies. He yawned adorably. "Don't leave." "Course not," Harry's hand went to brush the feathery fringe out of Louis' drooping eyes, sending him drifting into sleep. When Louis let out a cute, hazy sneeze mid-slumber, Harry and Edward's hearts may have melted.